


You look but don't see

by islabonita



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Career, Dreams, Love, M/M, Music, Sex, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabonita/pseuds/islabonita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't know if reality and dream are part of the same story. Where one ends and other begins, and in what side you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From love and dreams

What makes a night of love? It is made of movement, calmness and urgency, silence and sounds…  
An avalanche of all sensations. The controls fall, a gap between all fears.

Grabbing each other, teasing and postponing pleasure. My body was seeking yours in increasingly intimate touches, more complex, flirting with the pleasure, more and more open to its arrival. A wave of heat ...

_Tanto caldo dentro e fuori intorno a noi…_

In the dreams we can live in double. While my body moved with your body, in synchronism of movements and senses. Concentrated without losing any detail. The kindness and the strength of your hands, your voice now hoarse in my ear, your smell ... oh your smell ... no more the "social smell" of bath and perfume, but a mix of sun and wind, a touch of sea, odour and heat ...

But in another dimension I felt the pressure of your chest on my back, a possessive hand on my hips, keeping our bodies in a single curve as two embedded F-clef. Music ... as your regular breathing, a hot blow on my neck.

The reality flowing slowly into the dream, or is it the opposite? As often happens in dreams, there is that moment when you can almost decide in which side you will stay ... a moment where reality seeps through the normal sounds of life: a curtain that opens, a muffled laugh in the distance, the clink of the dishes, hurried footsteps ...

My eyes closed and happy to recognize that reality and dream completed each other. Feeling without seeing the curve of your arm holding me and deciding: shall I wake up?

Until you move and sighs my name: - Piè ...

I turn to you. I want that my eyes are the first thing you see when you open yours. And I get the first of your looks: sweet, so sweet but full of all our moments. I am always surprised with your ability to put everything in a glance. Then I harvest the first of your many smiles as you says to me:

\- Buongiorno amore!

And a second before plunging back into the warmth of your arms I answer: Buongiorno, Ignà!


	2. Lies and truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can lie or say the truth in so many ways... The more you talk the more lie and truth become linked, part of the same story, and someday you don't know more who you are. In what side of the story you are lost.

What a crazy time!  
If we dreamt that a little mess done while playing around would transform our lives in a big mess for some days... Ah ok... not a mess so small, and is not the first time that we throw things fooling around on a hotel room. But at the end was not a big deal, nothing that someone could report. But now we are famous in Italy so... 

And then the lies and truths began to fight. It is true we made a mess on one room, but we were happy, we made love all night (it was a lie that we were tired :) ) But it is a lie that we put shit all over the place. This kind of fantasy is not our style. It is true that Piero had to sleep with the windows opened, but it is a lie that he felt the cold temperature of the night. He was in my arms!

So we spent the week dealing with this shit (literally) and I want to say that in the beginning we were scared with the dimensions this thing could reach. Gianluca was almost in pain and I can understand. Shit and Gianluca are two things that is hard to include on the same phrase. Piero as always was putting all the alternatives on a list to soon conclude that the lawyers could deal easily with this problem. I will confess that didn't give a shit (shit again!) to all this. For me to ignore was the best way. But our management began to run and those who watched TV during this week know what happened.

But what I was thinking about how relative are lies and truths...

This morning I woke up with Piero laughing. He was finishing the shower and began to laugh hard. 

\- What is happening? You laughed a lot last night during that Periscope :) Not enough?  
(I was talking about our last dinner in Madrid, when we made a loooong periscope. We were glad after the echoes of our [recent interview to Le Iene](https://youtu.be/NMRJqtwEThY). And also because our agenda in Spain was a success. )

\- I can't help - he said, entering the room with his body still wet. I am remembering all those comments of the fans on the periscope. Many were really excited to know I had sex on the plane. What they do not know is that it was with you. How they are unable to imagine this? Sometimes it is so obvious...

I joked: - You are a bad guy, laughing of our fans. (At this time he was spreading a lotion over his naked body - My dick reacted immediately as always - No time for this now, said my brain...)

\- Only of the blind and silly ones. Those who see [us touching each other](https://instagram.com/p/4ZCr-Gg-Ew/?taken-by=boschettiamo) and say: "cute", "friendship" .... - said Piero staring the evidences in my body with a naughty smile.

\- You are right amore, sometimes I think the same. But now they will never think nothing about us - (and it was my turn for a loud guffaw). - Now I am the Christian Grey Boschetto and you are the pervert of the skies. They don't have a clue to know how hard (and soooo good) was to fuck you while everybody was sleeping on that plane. - I said this grabbing him and melting all the cream with my warmth. He put his knee between my legs keeping them opened, his hand gentle massaging my sex.

\- Igna... I want... - He said with the lips close to mine. I kissed him with my hands in his butt, firmly pressing him against my body. He reacted holding me, his arms around my neck making our kiss more and more deep. We two bonded from head to toe. Embraced we turned, my body over his. Slowly I finished the kiss and looking in his eyes I lifted one of his legs, looking for the way to our pleasure. He groaned loudly when I penetrated him, but his legs were now wrapped around my waist pulling me deeper and deeper.

Well... , we lost the plane...


End file.
